Realizations - 2p! America x 2p! Country! Reader
by AshIzEpic
Summary: This is something I posted on DA for the Forth of July... thought I'd share it on here too. The reader is in a time of crisis. Countries left and right are changing into there 2p's (or second player) where she's the only one left standing. Warning! Gore and foul language!


She was sick of it. Sick of the constant fighting. The constant fighting with herself and other countries. The country of (c/n) was the last mentally stable left after today. '_ Canada's gone…_' She thought, clenching her fists in the jacket's pockets. (F/n) could still see his face. "_Stop!_" Over and over again he had yelled the word. When Matthew opened his eyes again, the irises shook, like a glitched character in a video game. Of course, it was typical for that appearance to appear when changing. It was terrifying nonetheless.

Right now (c/n) was passing a high score, which she called it. A week after the changing began, she had fought it. It was brutal, the constant whispers from an evil twin that shared the same body. The country shivered in the cool January breeze.

"_**You can't hold on much longer (F/n)~**_."

She knew it was true.

Unconsciously, she turned down the route she usually took from the restaurant. The ally. It used to be a weekly routine from the town and the apartment. Then again, it was usually daytime, the second players weren't out and about, and she was with Alfred. (C/n) cringed at the thought of her best friend.

By now he was long gone. His second player was more powerful than other's, as was (F/n)'s, but she was prepared this time around. She knew America's second player was also "best friends" with her's. (F/n) wasn't sure if best friends was put in the right context, it was more of a love/hate relationship. Unlike the normal, "Hey (F/n), dude, I bought this sweet new two player game. Come over and play it with me!" it was more accustomed to "Hey, Al, could you be less of an ass and help me with these body bags?" But it was certainly a stronger relationship than any other country had as a blood sucking murderer. All (F/n) hoped was that Alfred wasn't going to go all bloodhound and find her apartment for the season. That would definitely bring her second player ou-

**Tap, tap, tap**. Someone was following her, it sounded like combat boots on pavement. '_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit,_' the (h/c) thought, quickening her pace. The footsteps quickened along.

"Ay! Doll! Where'ya goi'in this time of night?" She could practically hear the cocky smirk on his face. A gloved hand fell onto her shoulder.

Instinctively, she took a hold of it, gripped the man's arm and slammed his back into the building's brick wall. Blood red eyes glared into her (e/c) ones. He laughed deeply, "Well look who I have here!" The arm she held threw her off and thus colliding her spine to the wall. "(F/n) (L/n) hasn't changed, huh?"

"Alfr-"

A baseball bat held her throat to the brick wall, adding more force, "Just call me Al, dollface." He paused, smiling a bit. "Would 'cha like me to help that little second player of yours come out of the pretty little head you got there or are you gonna give in yourself?"

"**_(F/n)~. I can beat him this time._**"

(C/n)'s hands flew up to her head. "Stop it!" She screamed.

The bat released her throat. "Come on doll. Flip the switch already." He smiled at her as she slid to the cold ground.

"**_Let me out._**"

Pain pounded into her brain. Her second player was taking control. "Stop! I-It hurts, just stop!" (F/n) could feel tears swelling in her eyes, as she looked up to see the somewhat concerned Al. "Alfred… please… help me…"

She could of sworn a glitched blue flashed in his eyes, but it left as fast as it come. "Ohh no you don't," Al gripped her chin and smirked as her irises shook.

Blood, pain, knives, needles, smirks, traps, screams, darkness, laughs, amusement all rushed through her head. The (h/c) clenched her eyes shut.

"(F/n). Look at me," Al's voice was somewhat commanding.

Slowly, ever so, she opened her eyes to see a smirking brown haired, red eyed man. "Took you long enough," his hands dropped from her face and he stood from the crouching position. Al held his hand out to the country. "I don't need your help," (F/n) responded, feeling power run through her veins. Pure sadistic power. She could also feel the red pigment overshadowing her (e/c) irises.

"Yeah, right. If it weren't for me you would have to wait another century."

"I don't need you Al. I could'a did it myself."

He gave a dark chuckle, "Yeah… okay whatever you say Miss. Badass."

(F/n) glanced at him as they walked down the ally. Al folded his hand behind his head, "I couldn't really manage without you anyway."

**TIMESKIP TO A WEEK LATER**

"Why couldn't we have gone to my place, baby?" The drunk questioned the (h/c). She wore a short, skin tight, (f/c) dress. "Aww~ well I'm a bit of a shy girl. Ya know?" (F/n) answered as she opened her apartment door wearing a sweet smile. The door revealed a dark room. "Hurry up, you wouldn't want to miss me. Now would you babe?" She smiled as she ran into the apartment. "Oh. Nope I wouldn't," the man smiled drunkly and wobbled into the room.

"Where'd you go, babe?" He tried to peer into the darkness as he shut the door.

"Come and find me~"

He laughed and went toward the direction of the voice, hitting another door as an effect, "Well, damn." The man swung the door open and walked through, still shrouded in darkness. A overhead light flickered on, showing a white walled room with one piece of furniture… a examination table. "Honey." He turned to see the (h/c) holding a chief's knife, smiling… insanely.

"Today you were about to cheat on your girlfriend of five years." She paused and fingered the knife as the man stared in horror. "Do you – by any chance – think I'll let you get away with such an act?"

"I-I uh c-" he backed away slowly. "Oh, honey, don't you want little oh me?" (F/n) took a step forward with every step he took back until his waist hit the examination table. He looked frantically for an exit, only to notice the white walls beginning to drip red. A thick blood red. "Don't you want me to-" she pushed his back onto the table, "-do this?" The knife grazed his cheek deeply. The man held back a yelp. She leaned down until her lips reached his ear, "Scream for me, sugar." He let out a whimper as blood dripped down his neck.

The man's vision grew blurry. She slowly drew his shirt up, "We aren't toys." The (h/c) drew a red line with the knife across his stomach. He wanted to scream, but his mouth wouldn't do his bidding. All he could do is stare at the mad woman while lying on the table as his vision blurred deeper into unconsciousness. Another scrape was drawn on his side. She grinned down at him. "Ni-night 'babe'," on cue she closed his eyes with her delicate hand.

(F/n) opened the door with a blank expression. "Oh. It's you," she sighed and held the door open for her companion. He walked in wordlessly. "Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Maybe. Stop asking questions and come and help me."

Al swallowed as he saw her tossed appearance. She wore the same outfit as before, but a bit more disheveled. It showed a bit of her (f/c) bra and rode up a little shorter than normal. Her (h/c) hair was sticking up in different directions and her make up was smeared. "You okay?" She looked up at him with a confused expression. Al gulped and nodded quickly, "Yeah."

The two walked into the room, the walls were white as always. "He's right there," (C/n) pointed at the large bag next to the examination table. "Wow, you sure moved him far, (F/n)," he said sarcastically and walked over to the bag. "Shut up asshole."

He opened the bag and grimaced, "Wow." The deceased man's shirt was torn off and gashes were cut into his face and torso. Al zipped the body bag back and dragged it to the door. "Could you at least open the window?" He said angrily. "Don't get your panties in a wad," (F/n) frowned as she threw open the window and looked up and down the ally that her window overlooked. "It's clear."

Al drew in a breath and took the bag into his arms. He dropped the body out the second story window and into the deep dumpster. "I'm out if you get caught," He looked over at the girl. Her frown stayed, "It's more efficient than taking it to the lake. The dump truck will be here within ten minutes. Don't be a wus." Al glared at her.

"Do you want coffee asshole?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

She turned to walk to the small kitchen. He caught her arm, "Tell me what you said." The (h/c) gave him a sideways glance, "…and if I chose not to?"

He slammed her against the wall, "(F/n)…" She glared at him, "I called you a fuckface."

"Stop calling me names."

"What was that dochebag?"

Their faces were almost touching. (F/n) could see the hatred radiating off of him, it was amusing. Until his palm came down on her cheek. "Don't." Surprise filled her red eyes, it soon turned into anger, "Get out."

"…and if I chose not to?" He kept eye contact.

She closed the gap between. He kissed back aggressively, pushing her even more against the wall. (C/n) smiled into the kiss and placed her hand on his chest. The other found its way behind his back. A clicking sound caught his attention and he realized they had been unconsciously walking backwards. The hand against his chest pushed him away roughly and before Al knew it he was in the hallway of the apartment building with a door slammed in his face.

**TIMESKIP THREE MONTHS**

(F/n) looked in the mirror. (e/c) eyes once again. She sighed and looked at the lone door, with one click it creaked open to a white-walled room. The (h/c) looked down at her hand. A thick, sharp knife. With a quick motion she tossed the knife into the room and closed the door along with the memories from the past three months.

Today she had changed back. The month of April had dawned. '_About time._' She threw the a pair of keys in a jar that read, "**DO NOT OPEN.**" It won't be opened until the next 100 years. (F/n) looked over to her cell phone and remembered her friend, Alfred. She looked down at the kitchen counter and blushed a bit.

When a second player is in control of a country's body, it's like watching a movie, a 4-D movie. A movie where you feel things happening, but you just don't have any control. She remembered when she kissed him and he took over, turning it into a full-blown make out session until she threw him out. That was disappointing.

(F/n) did have a huge crush on her friend… for quite some time now. But, sadly, it was the typical friendzoned situation.

Her phone abruptly played (favorite song), her ringtone. Without checking the caller ID she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey (F/n)… It's Alfred."

"Oh, hey, are you doing alright?"

"I need you to come over. Quickly," he sounded as if he were in pain.

Her eyes widened, "I'll be over before you know it!" The phone call ended.

(C/n) opened the front door uses the spare key under the mat, she would have laughed at the obliviousness but today she was in a hurry.

"Alfred?!" She yelled out, somewhat frantic.

"Calm down, dude. I'm in here," a small voice came from the kitchen. (F/n) nearly ran into the room only to see Alfred shirtless with a bleeding arm. She blushed as she asked, "W-what happened?"

"Oh, this? I-I guess my stupid second player got in a fight and left me with this," he winced. (C/n) walked over to the sink and ran the water. "Here," she gently took a hold of Alfred arm and gently rinsed the blood surrounding the cut off. She could hear him suck in a sharp breath. "There…" she turned the water off and examined the arm. The cut was actually a good-sized gash. "Ouch," was all Alfred said. (F/n) quickly went to a cabinet and pulled out gauze, she probably knew the place better than the owner did. "Er, this will do for now," she ripped a long strip of the gauze and began wrapping it around his arm. "Thanks for coming over, (F/n)…" He trailed off as she looked up. "Not a problem."

"Listen, about what happened with our second players," America sounded quaint. (C/n) momentarily stopped wrapping, "Yes?" She looked up to see his blue eyes looking into her (e/c) ones. "I think my second player made me realize I love you."

She wanted to explode with joy, "W-well I think you're a little late to the game. I've always loved you." She tried to avoid eye contact as she examined the work with his arm for the fifth time. He laughed and she felt his hand tighten around her own. "Look at me."

(F/n) cautiously lifted her eyes to his, only to be met with a deep, yet gentle kiss. She kissed back, savoring every moment. Alfred pulled away and grinned.

"You know… you're a really good kisser. Second player or not."


End file.
